1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a preparation with improved disintegration property, a preparation with improved bioavailability of medicament, production methods thereof and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses a tablet containing sugar alcohol or saccharide having an average particle size of 30 μm or below, an active ingredient and a disintegrant, and a production method of a tablet comprising compression molding a mixture containing sugar alcohol or sugar having an average particle size of 30 μm or below, an active ingredient and a disintegrant.
Patent document 2 discloses an orally dispersible solid pharmaceutical composition of agomelatine, which contains agomelatine and granules of simultaneously-dried lactose and starch.
Patent document 3 discloses an orally dispersible, coated solid pharmaceutical composition of agomelatine, which contains a central core or a central layer comprising agomelatine and excipients allowing an orally dispersible formulation to be obtained, and an orally dispersible coating.
However, patent documents 1-3 do not disclose improvement of preparation characteristics such as disintegration property and the like by enclosing components such as masking agent, binder and the like that prevent disintegration in granules.